


甜食！

by ljlcer



Series: Be Kind to Each Other [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: 这其实是基于一篇末日后的肉的甜点文末日后的肉又是基于中世纪时代的一篇伪肉（“医疗性爱”，非要说的话）理论上这三篇文里会有些一以贯之的梗，但肉和伪肉都还没写完……摊手所以这篇算是番外独立放出来吧，伪肉和肉会在“ Riding with Lax Reins”系列里逐步放出作者是无差党，ACCA都写，MF甚至人外都写，这篇更像是【CA蛇左MM】
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Be Kind to Each Other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137587
Kudos: 2





	甜食！

**Author's Note:**

> 甜就完了  
> 13岁以下不要看文末最后一条note哦~

伦敦的居民们有时能看到令人印象深刻的一对，他们一个修长一个玲珑，一个潇洒一个端庄，一个不苟言笑*一个和善可亲，但他们总是在一起：推开店门或者车门，一个深色一个浅色的身影便一起出现了。而且，就像所有关系长久稳定的神仙眷侣一样**，他们甚至有固定的站位习惯，总是那个头发火红的年轻人在左，而他的“天使”在右。  
是啊，是啊，这也是相当古怪的一对，墨镜男能用扑克脸和最无所谓的语气一口一个天使地发言，而在大庭广众之下那位看上去非常保守的绅士对此也安之若素，也难怪有路人猜测他俩是低调的行为艺术家，或者是在进行某种私密的角色扮演游戏。

这会儿他们不知是一眼看到了什么吸引注意力的东西***，走着走着就凑到一处窃窃私语起来，一个满脸无奈，一个满眼好奇，顺便一说，那是一双怪漂亮的、大大的蓝眼睛，清透灵动、顾盼生辉，尤其当主人的多情仿佛是和着旋律从中羞答答地翩翩而出，那杀伤力真是无与伦比。  
眼下，这位打扮入时的男友果然投降了，他叹了口气，略微俯身，勾勾手指示意附耳密谈。  
他压低嗓音，轻轻吐露的是什么，我们不得而知。但从倾听者先是整个人一怔，然后气鼓鼓恼羞成怒的样子看，十有八九是句混账话。  
矮个儿绅士扭头想要逃开，但那长手长脚的年轻人早有预料，他的手臂在他们刚开始咬耳朵时就悄悄地环上了对方的肩膀，此时更是牢牢箍住，把人锁在自己身侧。被缠住的猎物呼吸急促起来，口齿不甚利索地谴责道：  
“Crowley你不能这样！光天化日地在大马路上……你、你……”  
“没错~没错，我 **不能** 这样，”年轻人的眉毛飞离出他的墨镜好高，心满意足地咧嘴大笑，“我是个坏恶魔。”他又补了一句。  
“你是个 **坏——** 、 **坏——** 恶魔！”他放弃了挣扎，试图让此刻的瞪视严厉凶狠一些，但是自己俏丽的眉眼和忽闪忽闪的睫毛都破坏了这一企图。  
好像要测试那柔润的脸蛋能不能更加红涨一些似的，“恶魔”只是坏笑着，趁人不备又探头过去偷啄了一口，然后抽身后退，挥挥手：“我去给你买蝴蝶酥，天使！”  
“嘿——！”  
但他迈开长腿，一眨眼就跑远了，只留下一串欢乐的名词飘在街上：“——还有草莓挞、空心泡芙、金箔甜酒！比利时黄油华夫和米布丁！！！”

再敷衍的店员看到他也要忍不住招呼一声：“今天过得真棒，先生？”  
他已经沉下了脸，咂咂嘴回应：“一般般。”  
店员索性不再搭理他，暗自翻了个白眼——“像我哥刚发现女儿先学会叫爸爸时一样一般般”。

Fin

 ~~老蛇~~ 作者脑子里都是黄色废料

p.s.

这应该是在伦敦的2019年5月30日，空气还有点凉，但阳光热辣辣的  
他们在圣保罗大教堂附近的街上，再过去一两个路口就有家M&S  
一身黑的年轻人似乎能够让快乐实体化，每个被他点名的甜点都凭空冒出来，一路漂浮到半空中去了，于是市中心的空气随着他 _嘶嘶嘶嘶_ 的奇怪口音变得热闹而甜蜜，让人想起邱园里能从大老远就闻到的盛放的玫瑰丛，以及嗡嗡飞舞的胖墩墩的蜜蜂们。

看，我们有甜食和甜酒，有初夏的晴天，有一辆闪闪发光的宾利，有不用上班的自由自在，还有与这世界同时诞生的爱情。嘿，干嘛不去野餐呢？

**Author's Note:**

> *“不苟言笑”，至少在旁观者眼中是的吧。其实，两位在路人眼里和在彼此相处时都挺有反差的。  
> **固定站位什么的，绝对是官方故意的。从俩人站在伊甸园墙头就是恶魔在左天使在右，比较明显换位的地方是开车的时候，以及互换身份的时候。  
> ST的宇宙夫夫啥的也有这种操作，反正就是老夫老妻的必然套路~  
> ***他俩看到了一个衔尾蛇的图案。  
> 然后就天使问了一些问题，老蛇觉得老拿蛇说事好烦哦（而且你为什么对别的蛇感兴趣？）
> 
> ****少儿不宜👇  
> These were the words the Serpent BREATHED into its Angel’s ear:  
> “你看这样如何，作为一条正经八百的蛇，我 **能** 一边口你一边干你，或者也 **能** 一边给你戴上“珍珠项链”一边喂你 _吃_ 我的手……虽然我们知道，一样一样来你也喜欢得不得了。”


End file.
